fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Cavalier
The Cavalier (ソシアルナイト, Social Knight in Japanese versions) is a horse-mounted unit capable of using either Swords or Lances as their weapons. While they do not possess high strength, health or defense, these characters can move very long distances across the battlefield, riding quickly from one area to another. In later titles, the introduction of the Weapon Triangle made these characters much more versatile in fighting different types of foes. Utilizing their ability to use both the sword and spear gives them no real weakness when facing any type of melee fighter in battle. In Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn, the class is split up and replaced with four similar mounted versions each exclusive to one weapon: the Lance Knight, Sword Knight, Bow Knight, and Axe Knight. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the class is known as Rook Knight (ルークナイト Rūkunaito). Combat As with all mounted units, the Cavalier is able to traverse the map very quickly. Using this ability is often helpful to assist other characters at a far distance, meet certain objectives or quickly block an enemy advance. They also make excellent rescuers once the rescue command was added into the game, able to move far distances, pick up injured allies, and move them to safety near a healer or just somewhere safe. The rescue command also allowed one to move slower units into battle at a much quicker pace. Due to their average combat abilities, it isn't recommended to fight foes of similar or greater strength. The ability to close in on units from a distance however, makes them outstanding units to use against Archers and Snipers. Overall, these knights make strong support characters for other classes. With their ability to wield lances and swords, which allows them to use several weapons making use of weapon effectiveness, and their strong movement abilities, they can be extremely useful units. Typically most Cavaliers lean more towards use of Lances. Fire Emblem Gaiden is the only game where they used only one weapon type (lances), as no class in that game used more than two melee weapon types. Weaknesses Cavaliers have three weaknesses: * One is their often low resistance which is true for many classes but is never much of a problem due to their high HP. * A much bigger weakness is that while they have great movement capabilities, they also have a lot of terrain restrictions which can be a big problem in a place with a lot of forest that makes it harder for them to move or a place with mountains which Cavaliers can't travel on, they need to go around. * A smaller problem is that the Ridersbane/Horseslayer, Longsword, and Poleaxe will do great damage, and are usually wielded by other fast moving units. This is, however, mainly a problem in FE1, FE9, FE10, and FE11. Promotions The Cavalier is eventually promoted into a Paladin after reaching the requirements. In general, this is the use of a Knight Crest on a level ten or above cavalier. They can also promote into a Great Knight in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening. While their stats are boosted when upgrading into a Paladin, the largest new found advantage is the increase of movement, increasing the already large area the Cavalier could already cover in one turn. While this upgrade is useful, especially in terms of support (mentioned above) Paladins should still be treated as Cavaliers. Stats Base B C |fe5=20* / *0* / * / *0* / *-* E E|Mounted only)}} |ts-1=(mount)*20*4*0*3*3*0*3*-* 1 |ts-2=(foot)*20*3*0*2*2*0*2*-* 1 |fe6= / *5*-* / * / *0*6*0* / / |fe7= / *5*-* / * / *0*6*0* / / |fe8= / *5*-* / * / *0*6*0* / / |fe11=18*5*0*2*6*0*7*0* E E |fe12=18*5*0*2*6*0*7*0* E E |fe13=18*6*0*5*6*0*7*0* E E |fe14=17*6*0*5*5*3*5*3* E E }} Maximum B C |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-* A A|Mount only)}} |ts-1=(mount)*60*19*15*18*18*30*18*-* 16 |ts-2=(foot)*60*18*15*17*17*30*17*-* 16 |fe6=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20* A A |fe7=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20* A A |fe8=60*20*-*20*20*30*20*20* A A |fe11=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20* A A |fe12=60*20*20*20*20*20*20*20* A A |fe13=60*26*20*25*25*30*26*26* A A |fe14=40*22*15*21*20*24*22*21* B B }} Growth rates Class Skills Notable Cavaliers Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi *Cain - knight of Altea *Abel - knight of Altea *Vyland - knight of Aurelis loyal to Hardin *Hardin - prince of Aurelis, known as "Coyote" *Roshea - knight of Aurelis loyal to Hardin *Matthis - knight of Macedon and older brother of Lena Gaiden *Clive - former leader of the Zofia Liberation Army Mystery of the Emblem *Cecil - knight of Altea *Ruke - knight of Altea *Rody - knight of Altea *Cain *Abel *Matthis Genealogy of the Holy War *Noish - knight of Chalphy *Ares - son of Eldigan and direct descendant of Hezul *Alec - knight of Chalphy TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Arkis - A knight from Razelia. *Kreiss - A knight from Razelia. *Estelle - Count Merlon's daughter. *Narron - A knight in-training from Wellt. *Sun - A knight in-training from Canaan. *Rina - Kreiss' sister and Arkis' fiancée. Binding Blade *Lance - knight of Pherae *Alen - knight of Pherae *Noah - member of the Ilian mercenaries *Trec - member of the Ilian mercenaries *Erik - boss of Collapse of the Alliance and Marquess of Laus Rekka no Ken *Sain - knight of Caelin *Kent - knight of Caelin *Lowen - knight of Pherae *Erik - boss of False Friends and son of Marquess Darin of Laus The Sacred Stones *Franz - knight of Renais and Forde's younger brother *Forde - knight of Renais and Franz's older brother *Kyle - knight of Renais *Murray - Boss of Waterside Renvall *Possible promotion for: Amelia Shadow Dragon *Cain *Abel *Vyland *Hardin *Roshea *Matthis *Frey - knight of Altea *Bentheon - boss of Battle in the Lea Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Cain *Abel *Ruke *Rody *Cecil *Matthis *Frey *Belf - former member of Grust's Sable Order of Knights *Leiden - former member of Grust's Sable Order of Knights Awakening *Stahl - knight of Ylisse and member of the Shepherds. *Sully - knight of Ylisse and member of the Shepherds. Fates *Silas - the Avatar's childhood friend. *Peri - daughter of a noble Nohrian family and retainer for Xander. *Sophie - Silas' daughter. *Siegbert - Xander's son. Gallery File:Tnight.gif|Concept artwork of the Social Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Cavalier male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Cavalier class from Awakening. File:Cavalier female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Cavalier class from Awakening. File:Social Knight TCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Social Knight, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:CavalierTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Social Knight, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Cross Knight Card (Cavalier).png|Generic CG portrait of the Social Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:CavalierGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Cavalier class from the GBA series. File:Cavalier p.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Cavalier class from the DS series. File:AwakeningCavalierPortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Cavalier class from Awakening. File:Cavalier Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Social Knight class from Gaiden. File:Enemy Cavalier Gaiden.png|Battle model of the enemy variant of the Social Knight class from Gaiden. File:Arkis battle.png|Battle model of Arkis, a male Rook Knight from TearRing Saga. File:Estelle battle.png|Battle model of Estelle, a female Rook Knight from TearRing Saga. File:FE6 Cavalier Critical.gif|Animation of Lance, a Social Knight from Binding Blade, performing a critical attack with a Lance. File:FE13 Cavalier (Stahl).png|Battle model of Stahl, a male Cavalier from Awakening. File:FE13 Cavalier (Sully).png|Battle model of Sully, a female Cavalier from Awakening. FE14 Cavalier (Silas).jpg|Battle model of Silas, a male Cavalier from''Fates''. FE14 Cavalier (Peri).jpg|Battle model of Peri, a female Cavalier from Fates. File:FE1 Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Social Knight class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Cavalier FE2 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the Social Knight class from Gaiden. File:FE3 Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Social Knight class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:Social Knight - Sword.gif|Map sprite of the Social Knight class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:RookKnight.gif|Map sprite of the Rook Knight class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Cavalier class from the GBA titles. File:FEDS Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Cavalier class from the DS titles. File:Female Cavalier FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the female variant of the Cavalier class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Male Cavalier FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy male variant of the Cavalier class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Stahl Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Stahl as a Cavalier in Awakening. File:FE13 Sully Cavalier Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Sully as a Cavalier in Awakening. File:FE14_Silas_Cavalier_Map_Sprite.gif‎|Map sprite of Silas as a Cavalier in Fates. File:FE14_Pieri_Cavalier_Map_Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Peri as a Cavalier in Fates.